I'd Lie All To Myself
by Carebear22xox
Summary: A Songfic about Clare wanting Eli and Eli wanting Clare. Rated T just in case :
1. I'd Lie

**Clare's POV**

_I __don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me._

As I sat in the front seat of Morty, I realized how truly in love with Eli I am. Before I met him I never would have thought about driving around in a hearse. But that's just just proof of how much he's changed me. He makes think that sitting in the front sit of a hearse is a good way to spend my time.

_He tells me about his night , and I count the colors in his eyes._

Wow, he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're like a whole new color of green. God I wish I could make him mine. Stop it Clare, I say to myself, you promised to give him time. And I did, but sometimes ,especially when he looks like he does right now, I regret telling him that I would give him as much time as he needed.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke I fake a smile._

Sometimes I swear he's clueless. I can't believe he doesn't see how bad I want him. To kiss him, hold his hand.

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie._

But of course being Saint Clare I would never tell him that I want him or let alone love him. He needs time and I'm going to give it to him.

_I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful". So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle. _

Oh my, how I wish and pray that he'll finally realize that he's had enough time and is ready to be with me. If only that day would come…


	2. All To Myself redone

**Eli's POV**

_Don't paitronize, I realize. I'm losing and this is my real life. I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake. This habit is always so hard to break._

My life sucks. Ever since Julia's death and the move I've realized that my life sucks. I've also realized that I'm destined to live a life of loneliness as punishment for getting Julia killed a year ago. These have been the toughts that have been running through my mind since Julia died. But lately those thoughts have been changing, into new ones. New thoughts that are even harder to get rid of than the olds ones because I don't want to get rid of them. Clare Edwards is the reason for these new thoughts. Her and her beautiful blue eyes and innocence.

_I don't want to be the bad guy, I've been blaming myself and I think you know why._

My thoughts of her never go away. No matter how hard I try, they come back. And lately I've been thinking about not getting rid of them, but acting on them. This is probably due to the fact that she now knows about Julia and has agreed to give me time when I really need it. But I think that I've had enough time. I want Clare. I want her to be mine as long as she'll have me.

_I thought you wanted me. Cause I want you all to myself._

Tomorrow is when I'll put my plan in action. Now, I just hope she still wants me….

**AN : Sorry for the short chapter. **


	3. Teenage Dream

**Clare's POV**

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny. When I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing in my ear. Why didn't I turn it off last night, I say to myself as I check the message. To my suprise it's from Eli. _Hey Blue Eyes, it's time to wake up. I'm going to be picking you up on 20 minutes. )_ I quickly replied okay and got up and realized that I only had 20 minutes to get ready. Oh crap. So, I quickly toke a shower, dried my hair and put on some clothes. I then realized I had no time to put any makeup on. « Well, I guess I'm going natural today. » I love how I don't care what I look like when I'm around him, it's so freeing. I don't really mind because I think Eli likes me better when I don't wear any. My thoughts are interupted when I hear some really loud music and a horn. I grab my bag and run downstairs. When I open the door, he's right there with his gorgeous green eyes and all black clothing. I must of looked flustered because he smirked and said.

« My, my Edwards aren't you excited to see me. Were you up all night dreaming about me?»

« You wish » I responed with a little smirk of my own.

We walked to Morty and he opened the door for me and I got in while waiting for him to get in the driver side.

«Where to Blue Eyes?» He smirked.

«Well, considering it's not a school day. How about we go to the park »

«Will do»

With that we were off.

**Eli's POV**

I woke up to the thoughts of Clare Edwards again, but instead of trying to rush the thoughts out of my head I smiled because today was the day that I was going to Clare Edwards mine. WIth that in mind I texted her hoping she would agree. _Hey Blue Eyes, it's time to wake up. I'm going to be picking you up in 20 minutes. ;) _Oh god, please let her say yes. Just then my phone vibrated with her reply. _Okay :) _Yes, and since I only had about 10 minutes until I had to get her I pulled on some clothes and brushed my hair. In the car, I heard a Katy Perry song come on. I was wondering what the hell was going on because Eli Goldsworthy would not be caught dead listening to a radio station that played Katy Perry. Then, I remembered that the other day he was in Morty with Clare and she changed the station. Since I liked thinking about her I turned it up and even dare I say sang along for a bit.

_Before you met me. I was alright but things, were kinda heavy. You brought me to life_

God, I knew I was really in love with this girl since I was first listening to Katy Perry and singing along. But worst of all, the lyrics of the song were making sense and applying to me and Clare. I was almost at her house so I changed the station back to sonething that Eli Goldsworthy would normally listen to. I wanted to tell her how much she's changed me,but not just yet. So, I honked the horn and got out and walked up to her door. I was just about to knock when she opened the door looking flustered and out of breath. And god did she look beautiful. I didn't want to get caught staring at her with such want so I played it off with a smirk and some sarcasm.

«My my, Edwards are you happy to see me. Were you up all night dreaming about me?»

She replied with a small smirk of her own and sarcasm. I have truly taught her well.

«You wish» Oh, I did. So much but she didnt to know that, yet.

INstead of speaking, we walked to Morty and I opened the door for like the gentleman I am. I got in the driver side, smirked ans asked.

«Where to Blue Eyes?»

«Well considering it's not a school day. How about we go to the park?» Yes, that's exactly where I wanted to go. So, I started Morty.

«Will do»

And we were off.

**Clare's POV**

We were at the park just sitting on benchs, after already playing on the swings. We were talking like we always do, but for some reason Eli looked kind of nervous.

«Hey Eli, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it.»

«I'm fine Clare, I'm just thinking.»

«About what?»

With that he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped, trying to figure out what he was doing. Before I could wonder much more he kissed me.

**Eli's POV**

We were sitting in the park, just talking like we always do. I couldn't get to into the conversation because all I could think about was how to tell her I wanted to be with her. I guess she noticed since she asked.

«Hey Eli, are you alright? You seem kind of out it»

«I'm fine Clare, just thinking»

«About what?» I took that as the perfect moment to let her know how I felt, but instead of saying anything I grabbed her waist and brought her closer to me. She gasped. I could tell she was trying to figure out what was going on. So, I kissed her with all the love and passion I had for her. After a few minutes I broke the kiss and looked into her confused blue eyes.

«Eli… What was that?» she stammered.

I smirked. God was she adorable.

«I believe that was a kiss»

«I know that. I meant what did that mean?»

_No regrets, just love._

This was it. It was finally time to tell her how I truly felt about her. No sarcasm.

«Well, it meant that I'm tired of keeping myself away from you and pretending that I don't want to kiss you and call you mine.»

With that I kissed her again. Suprisingly she was the one that deepened the kiss by sticking her tongue through my lips before I even had the chance. I relunctantly broke the kiss again.

«Clare will you be my girlfriend?»

«Finally! I thought you'd never ask. Of course I'll be my girlfriend.»

Once again, I captured her lips with mine in to a mind blowing kiss. I could of kissed her forever, but I knew there was a another thing I needed to tell her and it couldn't wait. So, I broke the kiss. And pressed my forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

«Clare Edwards, I love you. I'm in love with you and I've been since the first time I saw you.»

She smirked.

«Well, I guess it's a good thing I love you too, Elijah Goldsworthy»

And she kissed me and we stayed like that. Enjoying how in love we were with each other.

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream. The way you turn me on._

**THE END 3**


End file.
